


blush

by summerwines



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Drag Queens, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Drag Queens, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerwines/pseuds/summerwines
Summary: The day Jungwoo paints his nails red is the day Yukhei finally kisses him.





	blush

The day Jungwoo paints his nails red is the day Yukhei finally kisses him. Everywhere around him, all Jungwoo sees is pink. Jungwoo turns his head, unable to take the heat of the moment. But then Yukhei takes his chin with his finger and Jungwoo sees the blazing look in his eyes and the pink plush of his lips, tinged with the lipstick they’d placed on each other. In an instant, Jungwoo is hypnotized and he melts into whatever Yukhei offers him.

Only Jungwoo remembers the very first time they met. Yukhei, that time, had been drunk out of his ass. Jungwoo had been on the well-worn path towards inebriation after a tiring day at the office. They were at a hole-in-the-wall in Itaewon, Jungwoo sitting quietly at the bar before Yukhei approached him. The first thing Jungwoo noticed about Yukhei was the length of his curly hair -- obviously a wig, falling all the way down to his shoulders. Then Jungwoo noticed his lips, bright red with lipstick. He tried to flirt with Jungwoo, asking him questions about where he was from, what he did for a living, what he liked to do for fun. All of this before Yukhei slumped on the table and fell asleep. The bartender, a Japanese man named Yuta, told Jungwo not to worry. “We’re actually neighbors,” Yuta sighed. “I’ll take him home later.”

The next time Jungwoo was out at the bars, he found Yukhei standing outside Le Queen, where Jungwoo had been planning to watch a drag show and drink all his worries away for the rest of the night. Yukhei had been smoking by the entrance when they found each other’s eyes. He wasn’t in drag this time. He was in a red tank top and black skinny jeans. Yukhei smiled at him and Jungwoo smiled back. 

But Yukhei wasn’t interested in hookups -- not then, at least. He’d taken Jungwoo inside Le Queen and treated him to the show. Apparently, this was Yukhei’s place of employment. He performed a show every Saturday night, but it was Friday so Yukhei wasn’t on and Jungwoo was left to wonder what Yukhei would look like in frills and faux fur. That night, a queen named Erika Diamindis staged several lip sync performances, each song by a different diva. When the clock striked 3am, the strobe lights were turned on and Jungwoo ended up with his shirtless body against Yukhei’s in the middle of the dance floor. Their skinny jeans clashed against each other and their hands roamed around each other’s bodies. They didn’t kiss, though Yukhei did touch Jungwoo’s face and take one of Jungwoo’s hands, telling Jungwoo that he could do amazing things to him if he wanted.

This is how Jungwoo ends up in Yukhei’s apartment two days later. At the door, Jungwoo ogles at how normal Yukhei looks in a tank top and shorts. When he enters the apartment, he ogles at the bright green of Yukhei’s walls and the flower paintings in Yukhei’s bedroom. Above the bed, there’s a poster bearing Yukhei’s fully painted face, red lips, heavy purple mascara, shimmery cheekbones. At the top of the poster, Yukhei’s drag name -- XUXI -- is written in big red letters. Below, in gold, the poster reads: “Catch XUXI every Saturday night here at Le Queen.” 

Yukhei directs Jungwoo to sit at the foot of the bed so they could start with Jungwoo’s toenails. Jungwoo can’t help but look curiously at the delicate way Yukhei treats his feet. 

“Some pretty fucking feet you’ve got here,” Yukhei says, smiling up at him from the floor. The soft swing of the nail brush against Jungwoo’s pinky toe tickles, making all of Jungwoo’s toes curl. At this, Yukhei smiles, again, and giggles a little.

When Yukhei finishes the feet, Jungwoo wiggles his toes and appreciates how pretty his feet ended up, his pale skin contrasting with the bright red. Yukhei proceeds with Jungwoo’s fingers and the sight of it makes Jungwoo feel even prettier. He’d never tried this before, but he’d always been curious about it. 

Doing Jungwoo’s face is tedious at the beginning. Yukhei helps him apply the foundation and concealer before they proceed to curl Jungwoo’s lashes. It makes Jungwoo’s eyes tear up just a little bit, but he trusts that Yukhei will make him look decent.

Once they finish curling Jungwoo’s eyelashes, Yukhei makes him pick a color for eyeshadow and Jungwoo picks one labelled “tea rose,” thinking it might suit the dark brown of his irises. 

“I can’t wait for you to see this,” Yukhei says. Jungwoo’s eyes are closed, allowing Yukhei to work his magic. Jungwoo wants to voice out his agreement, but he loses the nerve. He keeps silent as Yukhei proceeds to apply mascara on Jungwoo’s eyelashes.

Jungwoo itches to know what he looks like but Yukhei tells him he won’t get to look into a mirror until the very end. “Let’s do your lips first,” Yukhei says. Jungwoo’s wanted to try lipstick all his life; he just never had the courage to do so until now, as Yukhei asks him to pick a shade from his kit.

“Hot pink,” Jungwoo says, smiling.

“Ah. That’s an awesome choice for this darling little face of yours,” Yukhei says. “Now pucker up so I can put this on you.”

Jungwoo watches the gentle movement of Yukhei’s hand as he applies the colour on Jungwoo’s lips. “I’m nervous,” he says, and Yukhei tells him to lighten up, “Nothing to be nervous about, love.”

When Yukhei finishes, he takes a circular mirror from his desk, kneels on the bed, and gets behind Jungwoo, pressing himself against Jungwoo’s back. He shows Jungwoo his reflection: the soft outline of his cheeks, the pink pucker of his lips. Mesmerized, Jungwoo lifts a hand and presses a finger on his lips.

“Amazing,” Yukhei says. Jungwoo sees half of Yukhei’s face from the mirror. He sees how Yukhei bites his lip. He feels Yukhei’s breath behind him.

“Can I try doing yours?” Jungwoo asks him, turning his head.

Yukhei looks surprised at first but his lips curve into a smile and he tells Jungwoo, “I’d love that very much.”

When Jungwoo finishes painting Yukhei’s face, they wear clothes and wigs that Yukhei picks out for them. Yukhei wears a curly blonde wig, a pink skirt and top, while Jungwoo wears a silky, periwinkle dress that feels tight around his waist. Jungwoo’s wig is thick, black, and wavy. They take selfies together and Yukhei takes shots of Jungwoo on his own, Jungwoo trying his best not to look dead in front of the cameraphone. He smiles in some and broods in others.

Yukhei kisses him soon after and Jungwoo’s heart starts to race against the heat of Yukhei’s body pressing him onto the bed. 

Jungwoo submits to the chill of Yukhei’s hand sliding against his leg. Yukhei reaches up Jungwoo’s dress and starts palming Jungwoo’s cock. His moan, high-pitched, is swallowed by Yukhei’s kiss.

Honestly, Jungwoo did not expect to have sex when he decided to accept Yukhei’s invitation to come over. He thought of everything as an innocent experiment, something to quell a curiosity that lingered in his brain. But getting rimmed on Yukhei’s bed, Jungwoo thinks, is definitely a welcomed addition to their night’s activities.

Jungwoo pulls his dress up to his waist as he turns on his stomach, ass in the air to let Yukhei spread him open and fuck him with his tongue. Jungwoo’s forehead drips with sweat and his mouth is unable to withhold his moans. Yukhei’s tongue elicits a familiar yet somehow novel sensation in Jungwoo’s body. He craves this on a regular basis: being held down and torn up. Yukhei indulges Jungwoo with this feeling in such a marvelous way, his tongue hot and his lips soft against the twitch of Jungwoo’s hole.

He could come like this but he wills himself not to, thinking it might dampen Yukhei’s mood. It becomes difficult, however, as Yukhei pulls up his shaky body to plaster it against Yukhei’s chest. Yukhei growls in his ear, “When I saw you on the street, I didn’t know you’d be this obscene.”

Jungwoo heaves at the feeling of Yukhei’s cock, throbbing and hot, pressing against his back. “When I saw you, I thought you were the hottest thing alive,” Jungwoo manages to say. “But you make me feel like I’m wrong.”

Yukhei kisses his cheek and takes Jungwoo’s cock in his hand to give it a stroke. “How so?”

“It’s ridiculous,” Jungwoo says, tilting his head back in pleasure.

Yukhei licks his ear. “Jungwoo honey, ridiculous doesn’t bother me a single bit. I live for that shit.”

“Well,” Jungwoo slumps his head against Yukhei’s neck and he grinds his ass against Yukhei’s cock, thinking it could somehow slip inside him. “When you look at me, when you touch me, I feel like I’m the hottest thing alive. And that drives me crazy. Ridiculous, right? But it’s--new and fuckin’ awesome and I’ve never felt this way before.”

Yukhei meets Jungwoo’s lips for a sloppy kiss, drool falling down Jungwoo’s chin. Yukhei’s synthetic hair crashes against Jungwoo’s face and Jungwoo smells the vanilla and cream of Yukhei’s cologne. Again, he feels like he’s about to come to this, but he waits, because he knows what’s coming next.

After working his fingers into Jungwoo’s hole, Yukhei gets completely naked, though he keeps on his wig and reapplies his lipstick. Jungwoo decides to keep on his dress. He lies on his back and Yukhei’s hooks Jungwoo’s legs around him. The first push is painful but as Yukhei continues to rock into Jungwoo’s hole, his hair and sweat falling onto Jungwoo’s face, it gets so much better. Jungwoo’s tries not to fixate on the fact that he’s wearing a dress and that Yukhei’s lips are bright red, but it’s all so overwhelming and magical. Jungwoo can’t help but revel in the moment.

He feels himself clench on Yukhei’s dick and this makes Yukhei fuck him faster. Jungwoo comes without needing to touch himself, his whole body blissed out by the shape of Yukhei’s dick inside him, how it seems to fit like a sleeve. Feeling his own labored breaths, Jungwoo rests his hands on his stomach, red nails there for Yukhei to see. 

“Fill me up, Xuxi,” Jungwoo says, the name somehow slipping out of his mouth as his body shakes with Yukhei’s thrusts.

He imagines how it would feel like being coated in Yukhei’s cum, getting filled with it, sliding it onto his fingers so he can bring it to the plush of his mouth, still pink with the cherry flavored lipstick. But of course, Jungwoo is sensible and he settles for the pleasure of feeling Yukhei throb as he fills up the condom. He gives Jungwoo one final thrust and Jungwoo whimpers at how perfect it feels, to have such a warm, delicate body pressed against his own.

“Next time,” Jungwoo says. “I want you to fuck me with a dress still on.”

Yukhei cackles, then licks Jungwoo’s cheek. “So there’s a next time?” he says.

“Oh, yeah. If you’d have me, that is.”

Yukhei presses a soft kiss against Jungwoo’s mouth and cups one of his asscheeks. “Consider it a done deal. I’d love to feel this ass again. You’re fucking warm, you know. Better than anyone I’ve ever had.”

“I’m sure you’ve had better,” Jungwoo says, nuzzling against Yukhei’s neck. “Some big guy with a six pack, I bet.”

“Pssh. Those guys have nothing on you.”

Jungwoo’s not sure that he really believes him but if Yukhei’s rising erection is anything to go by, then perhaps Yukhei’s words could be trusted after all.

They fulfill their promise many, many times in the next few weeks. 

The next time they meet, Jungwoo sees Yukhei dance to f(x) songs at the club. Yukhei does a split on stage and the sight goes straight to Jungwoo’s cock. Immediately after the performance, they rush to Yukhei’s apartment, where Jungwoo gets rimmed and fucked while he wears a bikini.

The fifth time they meet, Yukhei wears a frilly white dress and makes Jungwoo wear the same. Jungwoo lies on his stomach and gets fucked into a daze, a feeling enhanced by the cotton and lace.

“This is only the beginning,” Yukhei tells him, his breathing hoarse as he pistons into Jungwoo’s ass. “There’s still much more that you have to learn.”

His words make Jungwoo’s whole body ache in anticipation. It’s all too good to be true. But Jungwoo hopes. And he prays. And he _screams_ for it, knowing that Yukhei will try his very best to be true to his word.

**fin.**


End file.
